


In Shock..

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: New Amsterdam
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I Love You, New Amsterdam - Freeform, relationship, sharpwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: Does Helen Sharpe do something that nobody saw coming?? Will everyone see it happen?? Will he accept it???
Relationships: Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	In Shock..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this Sharpwin story! If you like Sharpwin edits be sure to check out my YouTube channel LexieBruh! Enjoy!

(HELEN’S POV)

When I see his face I can’t help but dose out of the conversation, his beautiful blue eyes make my body shiver....

‘Helen?’ Bloom mumbles while waving her hand in front of my face..

‘What’ I say while turning to face her...

‘Did you listen to anything I just said’ she asks slightly annoyed’

I turn around in the direction where he was standing, and he’s gone...

‘Sorry Lauren I got to go’

I think to myself “if he had Left he would have walked passed me, surely he would say bye..”

That’s when I know exactly where he went... as I walk I feel my legs start to tremble, I question my self “am I nervous?”...

I push open the door to see his tall figure leaning against the edge of the ledge...’I thought I might catch you up here max’

As he turns my eyes travel his face first his eyes and then gradually his lips, when he starts to speak I’m brought back into reality... I sigh...

(MAX’S POV)

Just as I hear the door swing open I hear her strong British accent, her voice makes my body shake more than it ever did before....

As she begins to speak I turn my body to face her.. I immediately get caught up in a gaze staring into her beautiful brown eyes... 

I answer back slightly annoyed for that moment to end...’Hi Dr Sharpe’

(BOTH POV)

As soon as I hear these words come out of his mouth I know somethings wrong, Max never calls me Dr Sharpe.. it’s always Helen or the occasionally ‘Sharpe’.

I slowly build up the confidence to walk closer to him, as I’m standing in front of him I look up to see his glassy blue eyes looking back at me...

My voice begins to shake as the words come out of my mouth, I softly whisper ‘Are you okay Max’.

His tone changes for the worst, as he angrily mumbles ‘I’m fine Sharpe’.. as he is mid sentence he begins to walk off...

I anxiously say ‘Max’ when a tear drops down my cheek...

He stops and stands there waiting for me to speak...

I think to myself nearly crying “I’m so sorry Helen I didn’t mean to hurt you...”

‘Max you can talk to me, you always have talked to me’

As I turn around and yell ‘Stop Sharpe... I stop mid sentence to see tears falling from her cheeks..

My mouth drops as I think to my self “What have I done”....

Without thinking at all, I start to move closer to her...I stop, we are so close at this point that our heads could nearly touch.

I slowly move my hand up to her face and wipe away her tears with my finger, her teary brown eyes make me feel sick to my stomach knowing that I’ve hurt her....

As he moves closer I look up at him through my teary eyes, his eyes become glassy as he sees me crying..

After a few seconds I feel his soft touch on my face wiping away my tears..

I can’t help but fall into his arms, tears begin to drop down the back of his scrubs...   
‘Max why won’t you tell me what’s wrong’

I feel his embrace tighten, as he moves closer..  
‘I don’t want you to go through the pain Helen’

I pull out of the hug and take a few steps back, Then I scream..  
‘Can’t you see you’ve put me through enough not telling me!’

I sigh as the painful news comes out of my mouth  
‘My Cancer is back..., Castro told me this morning’

My heart drops, I slowly walk forward and wrap my arms around Max.

‘Max I’m so sorry, I...’ As I’m about to say something he cuts me off

‘It’s not your fault Helen’ I sigh ‘I don’t know if I’m going to get through this’

His grip begins weaken and he pulls away and slowly walks back through the door...

Leaving Helen out on the roof by her self trying to relay what he has just told her...As she stands there for a moment her body takes full control and she runs after him...

When she finally catches up to him in the hallway, while she’s finding her breath she mumbles ‘Max’

He turns around to feel his lips on hers, he wraps his arms around her as if there’s no one else in the hallway....

As she pulls out of the kiss she gently rests her head on his chest and softy whispers ‘we’ll get through this together Max Goodwin’

He just looks down at her and smiles..

When finally they both come to a realisation of where their both standing... they both look up to see everyone staring at them,Iggy and Lauren are standing by the door laughing behind their clipboards while Reynolds and Dr Kapoor stay silent in shock.....

When finally Bloom says laughing ‘well this is totally not awkward at all’ Everyone just laughs including Max and Helen...

Helen’s face goes bright red and she just licks her lips and rests her head back on Max’s chest, she looks up at him laughing... 

Then Max whispers ‘Why am I so lucky to have you Helen Sharpe?’   
Helen just shrugs and laughs ‘I don’t know Max why are you?’

Max leans down and kisses her again while the DamFam laughs and somebody that sounds suspiciously like Lauren Bloom whistles....


End file.
